From Y to Y
by Kuroi Naka
Summary: Kuharap aku dapat bertemu denganmu, dan menggenggam tanganmu seperti dulu. Sampai saat itu tiba– First fic, RnR!


**Disclaimer :** WWE Cuma punya coretsimesumcoret McMahon. Superstars-nya punya orang tua masing-masing. From Y to Y punya jimmy-thumb P. Alberto Del Rio punya saya! *di-Patriot Lock oleh coretsemecoret Jack*

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Pair : **Alberto x Rosa

**Rate :** ...T.

**Warnings :** OOC, AU, typos, alay, abal, gaje, Rosa's POV, etc. Also, DLDR!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_With your back turned towards me, you walked away  
without a word to say  
With my trembling heart, I cried out like a child,  
Don't go, don't go, please..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau berjalan menjauhiku tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Membiarkanku terdiam disini, menangis, dan memohon agar kau tidak pergi–walaupun aku tahu, kau takkan berbalik dan menghapus air mataku.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon–"

Itu hanya kalimat terbodoh yang pernah kuucapkan, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_With my back turned towards you, I walked away  
I have to go before the tears fall  
I pretended to hate being happy with you  
I pretended to be strong and let go of my ideal future  
Wishes that I'll never get back_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akupun berjalan menjauhimu, tepat sebelum air mataku kembali mengalir.

Saat itu juga, aku berpikir, pada akhirnya semuanya sia-sia. Saat-saat membahagiakan bersamamu, itu juga sia-sia. Dan aku juga berpikir bahwa aku harus lebih kuat dalam mejalani hidup. Aku harus membiarkan semuanya terjadi, dan berharap semoga aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke masa lalu.

Aku berbohong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I feel this small room get a little bigger  
Like how the gap in my heart gets wider  
I feel the seconds get a little longer_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasa ruangan kecil ini sedikit lebih besar–lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Dan aku merasa kesenjangan di hatiku semakin luas.

Dan aku merasa waktuku semakin lebih lama dari yang biasanya.

Apakah itu hanya perasaanku–atau memang semua berlalu begitu lama?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_If I could have been with you, if only,_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jika saja aku bisa bersamamu, walau hanya sebentar–" ucapku pelan, seraya membiarkan air mataku kembali mengalir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Is this a world where even to wish is unforgivable?  
Even a single lie  
can bring you to tears  
My countless sins piled up  
by touching your hand  
and trying to live by your side._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berpikir, di dunia ini, bahkan sebuah harapan tidak bisa dimaafkan. Bahkan sebuah kebohongan dapat membuatmu menangis.

Karena itulah, dosa-dosaku menumpuk. Aku ingin menebusnya dengan menyentuh tanganmu dan mencoba untuk hidup di sisimu.

Dan itu tidak berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I pick up the present once more, like how I pick up the past  
the time within finite memories  
and the me who only stayed in them,  
I am sure, will disappear from your memories_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kotak berada tepat di sebelahku. Kotak dimana semua kenangan kita berada.

Aku membuka kotak itu sekali lagi, dan aku melihat apa saja yang kita lakukan bersama. Waktu dimana semuanya terjadi–hingga saat ini. Aku yakin, _aku_ yang ada di dalamnya, akan hilang darimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I won't be able to go back again, will I?  
Is this the beginning, or the end?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku takkan bisa kembali ke masa lalu, kan?

Apakah ini awal–atau akhir dari segalanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_On my bed, I sleep as the night hasn't ended yet  
Alone, I dream once more  
of pursuing your memories  
My countless sins piled up  
by touching your hand  
and trying to live by your side._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat bulan masih belum mau turun dari singgasananya, aku tertidur sendirian. Aku bermimpi, saat itu aku mengejar segalanya tentangmu.

Dan aku ingin membawa tumpukan dosa-dosaku ini bersamamu, dan berharap bisa hidup bersamamu. Menanggungnya bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'll make up for this pain of solitude  
so let me be with you in memory_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak apa-apa.

Biarkan aku menanggung dosaku sendiri. Toh, ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu, kan?

Biarkan aku bersamamu, walau hanya dalam kenangan masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I wish I could meet you, unchanged  
and hold your hand  
Until then,  
"See you again."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuharap aku dapat bertemu denganmu, dan menggenggam tanganmu seperti dulu. Sampai saat itu tiba–

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Alberto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A :** A-a-a-entah saya harus bilang apa. Ciyus deh. Jujur, saya suka Hatsune Miku, dan saya juga suka WWE. Apalagi Alberto x Rosa! OTP saya itu! *promosi*

Dan sepertinya fic ini berakhir dengan sangat tidak elit. Sepertinya saya nggak ada bakat nulis, ya ('_')a saya tau kalo songfic dilarang keras di FFn.

Anyway, saya rasa fic ini merupakan fic pertama di fandom ini. Jadi, dimohon ripyunya! (^o^)/

Oh ya, saya pengen nyari cowok yang mirip sama Alberto. *abaikan*

**.**

**.**

**.**

April 4th 2013

Kuroi Naka


End file.
